Speed Eraser/Gallery
After Fanboy takes over Kyle's position as Hank's Board Eraser-er, Kyle gets back at him by giving him a special eraser that literally erases anything. However, instead of Fanboy getting in trouble, he has an awesome time erasing everything in sight. Kyle will stop at nothing to get Fanboy to learn his lesson on eraser-ering. Fanboy has to Erase School bell s2e20b.jpg Kyle's empty desk s2e20b.jpg Erase Dance Fanboy double eraser hands 3 s2e20b.jpg Fanboy double eraser hands 2 s2e20b.jpg Fanboy double eraser hands 1 s2e20b.jpg Fanboy shoulder shoulder shoulder s2e20b.jpg Fanboy eraser on chin s2e20b.jpg Fanboy eraser on shoulder s2e20b.jpg Fanboy erases some more s2e20b.jpg Fanboy starts erasing s2e20b.jpg Fanboy about to erase s2e20b.jpg Fanboy with a big smile s2e20b.jpg Fanboy points at himself s2e20b.jpg Fanboy looks down s2e20b.jpg Fanboy looks up slowly s2e20b.jpg Kyle was tardy s2e20b.jpg Fanboy erase dance finale s2e20b.jpg Fanboy spinning s2e20b.jpg Fanboy points to the audience s2e20b.jpg Fanboy double eraser hands again 3 s2e20b.jpg Fanboy double eraser hands again 2 s2e20b.jpg Fanboy double eraser hands again 1 s2e20b.jpg Fanboy shoulder shoulder shoulder again s2e20b.jpg Fanboy eraser on chin again s2e20b.jpg Fanboy eraser on shoulder again s2e20b.jpg Fanboy stays down s2e20b.jpg Fanboy finished erasing s2e20b.jpg Fanboy almost done with erasing s2e20b.jpg Fanboy can't get enough of erasing s2e20b.jpg Fanboy erases while spinning s2e20b.jpg Fanboy erasing, more s2e20b.jpg New Board Eraser-er Kyle angered with Fanboy's worship s2e20b.jpg Kyle shows the Erasing Contract.jpg Revenge / The Magic Eraser Kyle conjures the magic eraser - part 1.jpg Kyle conjures the magic eraser - part 2.jpg Magic eraser conjured.jpg Fanboy takes the eraser s2e20b.jpg Magic eraser glows in Fanboy's hand.jpg Fanboy erases the board - literally.jpg Hank is shocked with Fanboy s2e20a.jpg|"Purple Kid, what have you done?!?" Kyle 'yes, Fanboy' s2e20a.jpg|"Yes, Fanboy." Kyle 'what have you done' s2e20a.jpg|"What have you done?" Kyle starts laughing again s2e20a.jpg|"Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha." Kyle mua ha ha s2e20a.jpg|"MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Hank 'you freed us' s2e20a.jpg|"You freed us all!" Kyle stops laughing s2e20a.jpg|"MUA HA HA HA HA -- Wha...? " Painting the Town "Blank" Eraser Attached to Fanboy Giant Kyle s2e20b.jpg Kyle casts a spell on the eraser.jpg Magic eraser spell in effect.jpg Magic eraser spell stuck to Fanboy's hand.jpg Kyle 'don't thank me yet' s2e20b.jpg|"Don't thank me yet, Fanboy!" Kyle 'once you see' s2e20b.jpg|"For once you see the horror that awaits you..." Kyle 'rue the day' s2e20b.jpg|"You will rue the day..." Kyle 'ever usurped' s2e20b.jpg|"That you ever usurped..." Kyle 'my rightful place' s2e20b.jpg|"My rightful place as..." King of the Chalkboard.jpg|"KING, OF THE CHALKBOARD!!!" Kyle makes a thought bubble s2e20b.jpg Every time you reach for a toy.jpg|"Every time you reach for a toy..." The toy will be erased.jpg|"It will be erased." Every time you try to slurp a Frosty Freezy Freeze.jpg|"Every time you try to slurp a Frosty Freezy Freeze..." The Frosty Freezy Freeze will be erased.jpg|"It will be erased." And every time you reach for the remote.jpg|"And every time you reach for the remote..." The remote will be erased.jpg|"It will be..." Kyle 'erased' s2e20b.jpg|"ERASED." F&C horrified s2e20b.jpg|Look what you did, Kyle. You totally shocked F&C to the core. F&C look at each other s2e20b.jpg|"You mean we'll be forced to watch commercials?!?" Fanboy upset with Chum Chum fainting s2e20b.jpg|"NO!" (Chum Chum faints) Fanboy 'that's the worst thing possible!' s2e20b.jpg|"THAT'S THE WORST THING POSSIBLE!" Kyle 'the small matter' s2e20b.jpg|"Well, there is the small matter of toilet paper." Fanboy in foreshadow s2e20b.jpg Toilet paper erased in foreshadow s2e20b.jpg|{erase} Fanboy screams s2e20b.jpg|"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Fanboy erasing the thought bubble s2e20b.jpg Fanboy you gotta help me s2e20b.jpg|"KYLE, YOU GOTTA HELP ME!" Kyle 'stay away!' 2e20b.jpg|"No, no, stay away, stay away!" "Stay away from me!" Fanboy begging s2e20b.jpg|"KYLE, PLEEEEASE, PLEEEEEASE!!!!" Hey, why am I having such a hard time holding onto you?.jpg|"Hey, why am I having such a hard time holding onto you?" Bodyless Kyle Kyle 'now listen carefully' s2e20b.jpg Epilogue Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries